Love and Jealousy
by purplestar19
Summary: Raven and Robin are in love, but does Starfire agree with that? RobinxRaven
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story I have written about Raven. In this fic, Raven loves Robin and vice versa. But Starfire gets a little bit jealous and she doesn't like the pair one bit.**

**Warning Warning: Starfire bashing coming probably. If you don't like Raven and Robin together, then don't read this story.**

**Okay everybody got that info? Okay here we go…..and please review if you like it.**

**Alrighty here we go……**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

_I wake up sharply to see blinding sunlight. I feel like as if another person was in here….oh well…..don't see anyone. I sit up and rub my eyes and look at the clock._

_10:00 AM it tells me._

"_It's too darn early" I grumble. I roll off my bed and take a glance at my room before I go to the bathroom. Books, mirrors, more books, strange artifacts……this room is soooo exciting. I have to redecorate later. I see something green glowing in my room but then it's no there when I look back. _

_Was that…..nah couldn't be….._

_I grab my cape and leotard and head to the bathroom to take a shower…._

_Wonder what Robin's doing at this hour……_**  
**

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V.**

_I still haven't been able to sleep yet. Im still thinking of Raven, her eyes, her smile….just everything. _

_Although, she did almost destroy the world I still love her. She didn't mean to. It was just something she was meant to do. Maybe we can't our destinies, but we can change what happens afterwards._

_I sit up and look at all the pics of Slade on the wall to my left._

_Slade….we will meet again…._

_I get up and look in my closet for some clothes before I shower. Green suit with cape, masks and belts keeps repeating in my closet._

_Jeez…this is all I have?_

_I grab the usual and head to the bathroom. I hear water running so I wait._

"_ROBIN!" is all I hear before I'm run over by Starfire._

"_Augh! Hi, Starfire."_

"_Good Morning! What are you doing out here?"_

"_Someone's in the bathroom. Do you know who?"_

"……_Raven…." Statrfire scowls at her name. I ignore it and hear the door open._

"_Good morning Robin." Raven smiles and I smile back. I take a quick glance at Starfire._

_She's still scowling._

"_Well, Im all done. You can go now."_

"_Thanks. Ill be down in a minute."_

"_Okay." I shut the door and undress and get in the shower. Im still thinking about Starfire._

_She'll get over it soon……._

_

* * *

_**Is Robin right? Of course he's not, duh! Watch out for the next chap of Love and Jealousy!**

**Please review... **_  
_


	2. You Stay Away!

**Well how ya doin and welcome to…..Love and Jealousy :drums play in background:**

**Anyway….thanks for reviewin you guys….**

**If you like RobxRae pairings, also read Dark In Me and Bounded.**

**Alrighty here we go……**

**

* * *

**

**You Stay Away!**

Robin closes the door the bathroom as I get out. I feel so…

Crazy.

I hear something explode. Was that me?

I see Starfire's eyes glowing green and look at where she shot. She blew up my belt that I didn't put on yet. My eyes start glowing….

"Starfire…..you are in so much trouble……" I gather my power to lash out at Starfire, who starts floating in the air.

So do I. I know what this so 'pretty' Tamaranian can do.

"You…" She point at me with a green-glowing hand.

"Stay away from Robin."

"I don't think so." I try to control my anger. I don't want to kill her.

_Just….give her a few bruises. Yeah…_

When I say that, she shoots towards me 6 green bolts. I dodge them and as one almost hits me, I throw up a shield.

_Hold it back, Raven…._

I summon one of my hands to get her as I shoot dark bolts towards her. She sees the hand and tries to evade it but it grabs her and the bolts hit her.

"Augh!" She screams as the bolts make contact.. She groans and her head falls down.

"No, Starfire." I float to her and my eyes stop glowing, but my hand still holds on.

"You stay away…….." I let my hand drop her to the ground and she falls with a thud.

I smile to myself and float to the living room.

"Umm….Raven…why are you smiling?" Cyborg looks at me as he flips pancakes.

"And what the heck was all that racket?" Beast Boy yells at me.

"Hey where's your belt too?"

"It exploded." I say calmly and sit on the couch and watch Beast Boy play some game.

"I want to play." Beast Boy gives me this look.

"You….what!"

"I want to play."

"Ummm…..oookay…."

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!" is all I hear before I'm hit with green energy and fall off the couch. I sit up. Starfire's hovering over me.

"YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I hear a lion roar and Starfire yell. I open my eyes.

Beast Boy has Starfire pinned under his paws. I stand up and gather energy.

"BEAST BOY, MOVE!" I yell. He jumps off of Starfire and I do it.

A dark sphere encases Starfire and electricity is running through it. I hold my hands out and control the sphere and Starfire together.

"AUGH!" Starfire yells as she's electrocuted. I throw the sphere into the walls of the living room. Cyborg jumps out of the way.

"Raven!" Cyborg runs towards me and Beast Boy. Im still throwin Starfire around as the doors hiss open. I freeze.

"Morning Ti--- WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

**Dang Raven got busted. Im smiling the whole time writin this chap…..hahaha!**

**Anyway review and watch out for the next chap of L & J! peace out and thanks for reviewin again!**


	3. Alert

Alert Alert: Im changing my name to purplestar19. I like Raven so it fits. And I made this a chap so you guys who read this story will all know okay?

**You got that? Okay**. **Imma try to email all the people who don't have alerts and what not who read this story.**

**Peace Out**


	4. What the Heck!

**Wassup everybody and welcome ta Love and Jealousy. Im finally updating ta this one jeez.**

**Thanks you guys who are reviewin to this story. I feel so special…..**

**Alright recap on the last chap before the alert:**

**Recap: Starfire went nuts and attacked Raven. Raven was kicking her a$$ and got busted by Robin.**

**Okay? Okay here we go.**

**Don't own Teen Titans for the last 2 chaps and this one. I forgot…..**

* * *

**What The Heck!**

"Mornin Ti----WHAT THE HELL!"

Im still holding the sphere and Starfire in place with my powers. Beast Boy changes back to himself. Cyborg's behind the couch.

_This is bad….._

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on!" He walks down the stairs and heads towards our direction.

"Well? Let go of Starfire!"

"Oh yeah…" I put my hands down and the sphere goes away. Starfire drops on the ground with her hair standing up. I try to hold my laughter. I look Robin in the eye.

"That crazy chick tried to kill me. I had to protect myself." I fold my arms and look at fried Starfire. Electricity is still flowing through her body in rings.

"You mean you had to electrify her until her death almost?"

"Well…..yeah! She tried to kill me!"

"Yeah, Robin! She attacked first!" Beast Boy stands to my side.

"Dude….I just jumped out of the way!"

Starfire groans and sits up. Robin runs over to help her. Rage flows through me and I hear something explode in Starfire's room. I hope something important…….

"Starfire…." Starfire's eyes open as she hears Robin's voice. I just want to go over and slap her in the face.

_You lying….cheating….son of a……_

"Robin?" She smiles at him as he holds her. She looks at me and smirks. I feel my eyes glow……

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin says with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine Friend Robin!" She says that a little too happily and her eyes shine like diamonds.

Which just wants me to kill her more.

"Well that's good because…."

"BECAUSE WHAT?" We all yell.

"Don't make Raven leave, Robin!"

"It's not her fault!"

"Yes it is, that sbclsogg's fault. It----"

"Starfire, you have to cook." He smiles and so does Starfire so big.

"WHAT THE F------" I rush at Starfire but Robin holds me back.

"Raven! Calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, ROBIN! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOURE GOING TO LET HER STAY!" I push him off of me and jump at Starfire. Starfire rolls out of the way and I float just in time not to hit my face on the floor.

"Raven….what are you talking about?" She look so freaking innocent. She puts her hands to her face. But I see something on her wrist.

_A bracelet……with a red diamond in the middle...hey i know what that is...its a...  
_

A freakin love bracelet!

* * *

**You bum Starfire! well Im the bum cause I wrote but...you bum Starfire! dont kill me cause Robin let her stay. I have plans...hahaha!** ** Thanks for reviewin and stay tuned for the next chap of L & J! peace out!1  
**  



	5. Bracelet Stealer!

**Hello everybody and welcome to L & J. thanks for reviewing you guys :yawns:**

**Since Im up, Imma update…..heck let me eat first…..**

**Motoko: All the Titans knew about their love. Star's just whack and jealous. No, Robin didn't give her that bracelet.**

**Alright recap…..**

**Recap: Robin dumb a$$ didn't kick out Starfire. Raven got ticked-off and saw a bracelet on Starfire's wrist.**

**Yall got all that okay?**

**Aww dangit don't own T.T for the last chaps and this one. Man I need to put a sticky-note on my comp…….**

**

* * *

**

**Bracelet Stealer!**

_A freakin love bracelet!_

"Why do you looked so shocked, Raven?" She grins and flies to Robin.

"Friend Robin, I want to train later? Will you come with me please?" She bats her eyes.

This is so friggin sick. I just want to puke right here and now….

"Sure, Starfire." He holds her hand and they walk out of the livingroom. My jaw will not reconnect to the top.

"Uhhh……Raven?" Beast Boy puts a hand on my shoulder.

_Raven….don't do it….._

"Raven? Are you okay?" Cyborg starts backing up away from me. I float upwards and through the ceiling.

"Im fine, just fine……."

I need to make some plans……

* * *

After researching on the bracelet, Ive found some information while the whole time watching Starfire and Robin. I see Starfire fall on Robin by 'accident'. I feel my eyes glow…

A pair of weights explodes just a few feet from Starfire. I start laughing as Starfre screams. Robin looks around….like as if he knows I did it.

So close….but yet so far…… 

I go back to reading on that bracelet. The book says that it's very rare to find one of these. Its records only show 1 ever existing…..

So how in the hell did Starfire get that one bracelet? But I keep reading.

The bracelet is a love charm….simply wear it and think on the one you love. But it not worn, the bracelet does work until worn again.

Okay…..piece of cake Raven. Just steal the bracelet and destroy it and itll all be over. No problem. I see something in bold but leave it alone. Ill just have to wait until night…..

Everyone's asleep now. Now think of what youre supposed to do, Raven. Get the bracelet and destroy it.

I walk out of my room and hear the door hiss close behind me. I concentrate going to Starfire's room and transport myself.

I get there and put my ear on her door. I listen for talking or anything. I don't hear anything and walk through the door. And I don't like what I see.

Robin's sleeping with Starfire and theyre cuddling. Cuddling…I feel anger rise inside me. I clench my fists and wonder if I can change the plan to killing Starfire…..

I walk over to them since she has carpet. I walk to where she's sleeping and see the red jewel blazing in the dark. I start reaching for it…..

"Robin…" Oh snaps! I freak out and turn invisible. Hey I didn't know I could do that….

Starfire nudges Robin and he wakes.

"What, Starfire?"

"Is someone in here?"

_Maybe, maybe not….._

Robin looks around and stops right where Im standing. Can he see me…

"Raven…help me!" "Robin?" "Yeah, its me! Just help!" 

"No one's here Star, go back to sleep…." He yawns and falls back to sleep. Now I know I have to help Robin now.

Starfire shrugs and falls back to sleep. Im still invisible, don't want to take any chances. I move slowly and go for the bracelet. But there's some force that won't let me get it.

_You should have kept reading, Raven…._

_Shut up, Knowledge._

I think for a minute of how I can get that stupid bracelet but nothing comes to me.

_Remove the jewel…._

_I can't. It won't let me…._

_Use your powers…._

I concentrate on the red jewel. A black aura surrounds the jewel. I move my hand back slowly as the jewel comes out of its place…..

_Slowly….almost there Raven…._

And that's when Im hit with a birdarang.

* * *

**Darnit! She was so close too! Stay tuned for the next chap of L & J and review! peace out!**


	6. Oh shh

**Wassup yall! How ya doin? Haven't been on here in awhile….well school's startin in a few days so…..Im updating….finally……**

**Man I almost flipped! Darn Word did something to this chap! So I sent it to myself and I could see it. So I thought if it doesn't work here, Ill just copy the chap from my email, paste it in Word and it'll come up. And it did haha! Am I smart or what:-D  
**

**Anyhoo recap on the last chap :reads chap:….**

**Recap: Raven got hit by a birdarang before getting that darn bracelet off of Starfire's wrist.**

**Alrighty ya got that? Here we go…**

**

* * *

**

**Oh shhhh…….(haha….funny)**

_Im hit by a birdarang…._

I try not to make much noise…….more like not scream in pain really. I can't move really cause…..Im hurt.

I hobble back to the door as I see Starfire reach into Robin's belt for another birdarang.

_Oh shhh….._

"Raven…..I know youre here….." Starfire walks around her room, checking under things. I keep on hobbling.

Why don't I float I do not know.

_Darnit…..I'm busted and I'm hurt. I can't use my powers cause she'll know where I am. I can't float cause…..I can't. I can't go through the door cause then she'll know Im here._

Im so friggin screwed. Can't, can't, can't……This birarang reeeeeeally hurts…… 

I move my hand towards the birarang in my chest slowly. Im not bleeding that much so that's a good sign. Luckily I can make the birdarang invisible too. (A/N: Thank the Lord I thought this up! I did not want to write this whole darn chap again! X-P)

I grab one wing and watch Starfire as I pull it slowly out of my chest. I grunt and Starfire looks directly at me. Her green eyes light up with energy.

_Uh-oh…..gotta move….gotta move!_

I sorta hobble out of the way before Starfire shoots lasers out of her eyes through the door. A huge hole is in the middle. I would be dead if I was right there.

_Time to go….._

I hobble to the hole and go through. Starfire's still looking around her room.

_Haha….sucker…._

I think she heard me think that or something…..cause she started heading towards the hole, looking really ticked-off. She stops, like as if she's thinking, and walks back into the room. I don't really want to wait around and see what she's doing, so I try to use my powers.

_Cmon, cmon……teleport…..teleport…._

_You need to concentrate….._

_Look Knowledge……I got a friggin birdarang in my chest! How can I concentrate?_

_Just try…._

And I hear nothing.

_Alright….I'll try…._

I think really hard about teleporting and…..

_Im still here darnit!_

I hear Starfire talking to Robin….

"There's someone here…." Starfire grabs onto Robin's arm. If I was not injured right now……

"Star, there's no one here."

"Yes, there is." Starfire sounds a little stern.

"Throw your birdarang."

_"Raven…..run! I can't stop myself!"_

"_Well….I would….but I can't….."_

"_MOVE!"_

Robin reaches into his belt and takes out a birdarang. I get down on the floor and lay on my back…..since I can't lay on my chest.

"Throw it….." Starfire urges him on. Robin hesitates for a quick second.

_Is he fighting it?_

He throws the birarang and it soars over me. It comes back and he catches it.

"See? There's no one here Star."

_"Raven….did I hit you?"_

"_No…..you would've heard me if you did…."_

Stafire floats down the hallway towards where I am…..

Her foot rips the birarang out of my chest.

"Ow!" Starfire falls down on the ground.

_Don't scream……_

Im fighting this so hard…..

_Teleport……don't scream…..teleport….don't scream….._

And finally…..I teleport with tears running down my face……

* * *

**Ouch…..my chest hurts right now…..stay tuned for the next chap of L & J! thanks for reviewing and peace out!**


	7. Suga Honey Ice Tea

**Whoo! Im going on a streak now! To people who like Bounded, I might delete cause me no like it that much and people not reading as much.**

**Anyway….I'm addin to L&J cool!**

**To the Avril chick…..I told you no friggin bashin its my story anyway. Gave you the dang warning….**

**:Blows out hot air: Alright let's go…..**

**Disclaimer blah…**

**

* * *

**

**Suga-Honey-Ice-Tea(ha…crap)**

I'm finally in my room and I let out my pain and anguish.

I don't stop screaming for at least 5 minutes. It hurts so bad. My chest is literally gone.

_Stupid Starfire with her stupid, redhead…._

Let's just think about no pain. I'm calm. No pain. Nope. I'm okay.

Man skip this crap! Its hurts like a mother!

_You are a healer you know that…_

_Shut up Knowledge…_

_Just giving you a newflash…_

_If I could only come into my head and choke you…_

_Such violence for a young age. Ha…just heal yourself and get that bracelet…_

_

* * *

_**Robin's Uncontrolled Conscious (hard to explain)**

_I can't believe it!_

_No way!_

_I almost killed Raven! That itch called Starfire controlled me to do that! But, I'm learning how to fight back. I know I can fight her and that stupid bracelet._

_Just need to have faith and work on it._

_That bracelet has to come off. I can't stay Starfire's slave forever. After that incident with Slade, I don't think I can take any more of that. Come to think of it, that stuff always happens to me. Kitty, she was scary and a spoiled brat with that ugly spider-lookin boyfriend of hers. Slade…Slade I don't even want to think about right now. Now it's Starfire. I told her it was over. I loved Raven and that was that. Not that she isn't pretty or anything. I got tired of her hogging me too._

_It was time for me to move on._

_Now it's hers._

_

* * *

_**Raven's P.O.V.**

I'm rubbing my chest at where that stupid birdarang was. Anger is bubbling out of me-literally.

_Time to kill…_

My skin feels all tingly and I'm hot. I wipe my forehead and look in my mirror and see Anger appear in my eyes. Red and on fire. I blink and it's gone.

"No, no. Not going to kill, my friend. Im already in deep suga-honey-iced-tea."

_Kill… Now that I think about it…that option isn't so bad…_

_Yessss…_

_NO! Not going to do it. Get out of my head for right now._

_KILL!_

I find myself laughing evilly and my skin turns slowly red. I laugh hysterically and fall to the ground. Holding my head in pain and confusion.

"STOP!"

_"You know you want to, Raven! Do it!"_ Anger comes from me and I'm talking to myself. 

"Why are you coming out now! Leave me alone!"

_"Pain cures a lot of problems, Raven. Don't you know that?"_ I lock the door and window and use my powers to shield myself so nothing can get out. I have to fight this battle alone. I'm holding my hands out as my powers slowly fade. The shield flickers on and off, as I fight Anger. Fire slowly drops from my hands not affecting me at all. The window turns black and bursts open, the wind giving the fire a little push. The fire creeps up the black shield, as if dancing to it's own tune. The shield flicks off completely as the fire dances around the room. I look in horror as my hand raises without hesitation and aims for the door. _"I can help you…"_

"No…you…can…not!" My hand glows and the door is ripped to pieces. The fire sees this as an opportunity and leaps toward Titans Tower.

"NO!" I scream as Anger laughs along with me.

* * *

I wake up sweaty and hot. I look around frantically for the fire, but nothing's there. I touch my chest and there's no birdarang and no pain. I can still hear Anger laughing. 'I can help you…' I hold my head and think to myself. Maybe Anger could help me out, but not like that. Give a boost to my powers, since they are emotionally controlled. That way, Starfire could be done for easily. 

I grin to myself in an evil way as I feel that Anger has heard my thoughts.

* * *

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

_Friend_ Robin is like a pawn to me. Easy to control. All the help from this bracelet. Now to take care of that stupid Raven before she gets it like she almost did.

I look over at beautiful Robin, who's sleeping. So adorable and dreamy. I sigh and touch his lips.

Lips that have already touched Raven's and never mine.

My hand glows and I throw a starbolt at the window. The glass shatters and the pieces of glass clink on the ground below. Robin stirs, but doesn't wake up. I hold my hand to the bracelet and shoot at it. The green energy crackles around it, but slowly fades. I smirk and look at the ruby jewel. So pretty…

_You will be mine, Robin. That witch and you do not belong together. Just a little longer and you will be my cute little pawn._

_Forever._

"STARFIRE!" is all I hear before Robin wakes up and grabs me by the neck.

* * *

**OMG! Has Robin finally awaken to his senses? Eeek! Thanks for reviewin and peace out!**


End file.
